PokeRazor
by AwesomeCookie
Summary: After an Espeon raids their house, Oshawott and his two siblings, Pikachu and Teddiursa decide to investigate who send Espeon, why they did it, and how they can stop them.
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

It was a rainy day that night, as I heard the rain hit the house's roof and the windows. I was nervous about tomorrow. But why? Wasn't this the dream I was hoping for? To be an adventurer? Travel around the world? To be the best that no one ever was? I looked to my left, where I saw my two brothers, Teddiursa, who were sleeping with smiles on his faces, as if he was excited for the journey we were headed for. To my straight was Pikachu, on his Pikachu bed. Couldn't really see his face so couldn't tell if he was happy or not. Suddenly, I saw a light turn on outside my room. I thought it was mom because she usually comes late from work but I realized something. Mom said she would be gone for the night.

I quickly jumped out of my bed in the most sneakiest way possible and made my way to Teddiursa's bed. I grabbed his hand, which actually suddenly felt wet for some reason.

"What the hell?" I thought to myself. "I should really check his browsing history sometime."

After grabbing his hand, Teddiursa woke up and he didn't really look happy.

"Why'd yo-" Teddiursa yelled.

I quickly shoved my hand over his mouth and put one of my fingers on my other hand on my mouth to indicate that he should shut up or else we're all dead. I let go of my hand and Teddiursa let out his breath.

"What's going on?" Teddiursa whispered.

"Someones in the house." I replied.

"What if it's mom?"  
"It's not."

"How do you know?"

"She said she wouldn't be back until tomorrow."

"What if she got out early because she was worried about us?"

"Well the only way we're gonna figure out who it is is by waking up Pikachu."

"Then why didn't you wake up Pikachu first?"

We both got into a long silence until I pointed my head towards Pikachu's bed and we both sneakily went towards his bed. Pikachu's body was turned to the wall, which gave Teddiursa the idea to tickle him on the back to wake him up. I wasn't up for it.

"Come on, Oshawott." Teddiursa said to me. "You're always not taking risks. Sooner or later, you're gonna have to make a choice which requires a risk. Good luck on that."

I rolled my eyes at him and whispered to Pikachu.

"Hello?"

Pikachu turned his body to us and had eyes that seemed like he had no sleep last night. You could see the eye bags under his eyes.

"Hello Oshawott and Teddiursa." Pikachu said to us. "How was your night?"

"Oh pretty good." Teddiursa replied. "I went on my computer last night and went on-"

I put my hand over Teddiursa's mouth and talked to Pikachu.  
"I think someone broke in. I need to check your PikaCam."

"Urgh. Fine." Pikachu replied in such a boring voice you can't tell if he's serious or not.

He got out of his bed and went to one of his drawers. I noticed that Pikachu's ears were down and his tail wasn't floating up as usual. He opened the drawer and pulled out his Samsung. He turned it on and went on the PikaCam app. Me and Teddiursa went near him to see the cameras. He quickly shifted from camera to camera, but not noticing anything.

"Check the camera that's outside of our room." I told Pikachu.

He shifted the camera to the camera outside of our room and saw the Pokemon that was supposedly raiding our house. An Espeon.

We all looked at each other with faces of "I'm scared.".

"What do we do?" Pikachu asked.  
"I said we hide." I said.

"I said we go give this Espeon a piece of our strength." Teddiursa suggested.

We suddenly heard a knock on our door.

"Hello?" The espeon asked.

"It's a girl!" Teddiursa whispered yelled.

I put my hand to my razor shell and slowly pulled it out, just in case this espeon was on the offensive side. My razor shell started to glow and sadly Espeon saw it through the cracks on the door.

"Oh." The Espeon said. "So there's an oshawott in there. You know, I can make lots of money off of you since most of your kind is extinct. I recommend you get out here and make this simple."

I looked at Pikachu and Teddiursa, who both nodded no.

"I'm BLOWING IT UP!" Espeon yelled.

"GET OUT OF THE LINE OF FIRE!" I yelled.

All three of us jumped towards the wall and as we were doing that, Espeon shot a beam right through the door, which caused it to explode into a thousand pieces. Smoke was everywhere. I figured this would be the time to attack her, so I pulled out my razor shell and dashed out of the door, and sliced forward with my razor shell, hoping that I would somehow hit Espeon. Unfortunately, I missed terribly and the Espeon dodged it easily.

"My my!" The espeon said. "It's gonna take a lot more skill with that razor shell of yours to defeat me."

Pikachu and Teddiursa came out of the smoke, and all three of us were in front of the pokemon that was raiding our house. Pikachu sent out a thunderbolt at Espeon, who happily dodged it and the thunderbolt went into the bathroom and turned on the blow driver. Teddiursa tried doing a karate chop, in which Espeon shot a confuse ray at him, causing him to go nuts. He started punching everywhere, punching me and Pikachu. While Espeon was looking at Teddiursa swinging everywhere, Pikachu dashed towards Espeon and did a quick attack, hitting her right in the head. Espeon shaked her head and looked at Pikachu, then shot a beam directly at him. Pikachu dodged it and all of us suddenly heard a door open downstairs.

All of us stopped fighting, even Espeon. Suddenly, a aura sphere went right through Espeon. When the aura went past me, it felt depressing, like a sad memory from your past coming back The Espeon fell down and the figure behind it was Lucario.

"You kids alright?" Lucario asked to us.

"Uh yea." I replied to him. "Who are you?"

Lucario went into one of his pockets and pulled out his card.

"Detective Lucario." He said to me. "This Espeon I just fainted has been known for being one of the members in Team Plasma, an evil organization."

He searched Espeon's body and found a member card for Team Plasma and what plans it currently had and what their job was. He looked at me with a confusing face.

"Espeon's job was to capture you Oshawott." Lucario said.

"Whoa whoa whoa." Teddiursa said with his hands together indicating that everyone should stop what they're doing and explain what is going on. "This is escalating way too quickly. Can anyone please summarize what's going on?"

"Well…" Pikachu replied to Teddiursa. "Someone raided our house and was actually part of Team Plasma and was sent to capture Oshawott and it is very convenient that they would sent one of their members on this exact day."

"Where are your parents?" Lucario asked me.

"They're gone currently." I replied. "They'll be arriving soon."

"You're not safe here." Lucario said. "Follow me. We'll go to the police station where you can rest temporarily."

As we followed Lucario, I saw a tracker on Espeons crystal. It was beeping.

 **Meanwhile At Team Plasma Base:**

"Espeon is down." One of the members said.

"Send reinforcements." The leader said. "We're catching Oshawott no matter what. I was supposed to protect him after the incident."

The leader got out of his chair and stretched out his arms. As he came out of the shadow, his figure was revealed. It was Greninja.


	2. Chapter 1: Revealed

**Revealed**

The police station was really quiet. Teddiursa was sleeping and Pikachu was looking around. Lucario was on the phone, trying to contact our mother. All these thoughts were rushing through my head. Why was Espeon trying to capture me? What does Team Plasma has to do with me? What even is Team Plasma? My mom hadn't let me watch the news, as she would say, is too violent and too mature for kids like you.

It was very common for kids to go on adventures at the age of 11, and tomorrow was the day my birthday happened. My two brothers, Pikachu and Teddiursa were adopted and have the same birthday as me. Pikachu's parents are unknown, but Teddiursa's parents were murdered by a figure people have been saying was a Greninja.

Lucario put the phone back on the receiver and came up to me.

"Your mom hasn't responded back. I'm gonna report this to the PTS so they can trace where your mother is."

"Thanks Lucario." I replied. "I'm just wondering, how were you able to track down Espeon to my house?

"You see.." Lucario said. "There was an attack on this police station a few days back by Team Plasma. They were probably trying to capture our new prototype weapon, the PD 2.0. The original 1.0 got took away from the PM a while back due to it actually funding the project in the first place. The PD 2.0 has the power to hypnotize a pokemon at will. We were hoping to capture one Team Plasma member so they could reveal good information. We placed a tracker on one of the members that invaded the station. The Espeon that was going after you. We got her into one of our prisons right now and are about to test the PD 2.0."

A Umbreon came out of one of the rooms and rushed over to Lucario.

"We're about to test it." He said. "You might wanna come along."

"Sure thing." Lucario replied. "Oshawott, Pikachu, come along with us. You'll see how this PD works."

Me and Pikachu slowly followed Umbreon into a room that said "WARNING: ONLY STAFF ALLOWED". When we got in, we saw the Espeon chained up through some glass windows with scientists pushing buttons on the control panel. I could only assume the control panel was controlling the PD 2.0.

"This weapon is the future." Umbreon said while backing from us. "Everyone! Get ready! Launch on my command!"

The Espeon woke up and tried getting out of the chains but failed.

"These chains are made out of materials that deflect your energy type." A Raichu said while pushing some buttons. Trying to break out if futile."

"FIRE!" Umbreon yelled.

A laser a bit far away from Espeon zapped her, causing her to scream immensely. The zap looked like lightning Zekrom shot from the skies above, and he used all of his strength to murder its victim. Her skin looked like it was melting and about to explode, and the red crystal on her head slowly started to break, and her whole head felt like it was being choked violently.

After the laser stopped, Espeon's head looked up and her eyes were just pure red.

"Alright." A Porygon said. "Let's see if this worked. Espeon, where are ALL the Team Plasma bases throughout the entire world?"

"The nearest Team Plasma base is in Tonor City, under Raticates Collection Shop."

I looked at the scientists, who took out their notebook and started writing down notes of what Espeon said.

"Raticate works for Team Plasma?" Lucario mumbled to himself.

Lucario stepped forward to Espeon and asked her a question.

"Does Raticate know about this and supports Team Plasma?"

"Yes." Espeon replied.

Lucario put his hand on his chin and had his head put down. If you looked closely, he had a sadden face. Me and Pikachu both saw this.

"They've must've been friends." Pikachu whispered to me.

"One last question." Lucario asked to Espeon. "Why were you send to capture Oshawott?"

"Because…" Espeon said.

The red that was covering her eyes was now gone, and the brainwashing no longer worked.

"I'm NOT TELLING YOU CRUD!" She yelled.

I heard walking behind us, and when me and Pikachu looked behind us, we saw Teddiursa walking through with eye bags, fur going from every angle, and eyes so closed you can't tell if he's asleep.

"Be prepared to fire! Again!" Umbreon said. "3. 2. 1. GO!"

Right when the laser was about to fire, a scientist accidentally slipped from his chair and fell and his hand swiped against a button which turned the laser beam towards the chains. When it fired, it hit the chains instead of Espeon, and for some random reason, blew up the chains.

Smoke was everywhere, and all the scientists were starting to get worry. Umbreon was preparing a shadow ball just in case and Lucario had aura sphere ready. A beam was shot from the smoke right through the glass, and pushed Umbreon right through the door that said "WARNING: ONLY STAFF ALLOWED". Part of the glass that was shattered got stuck in Umbreon, causing him to have a bunch of pain.

Lucario looked to the right of him, where he a saw a red button that said "EMERGENCY". He quickly dashed over to it and pushed it, causing dark orbs to pop from the ground. Even though there was smoke, he could still see the scientists, sitting down and trying to hide from Espeon. He dashed over to the scientists hiding and told them to throw these dark orbs at Espeon.

"These dark orbs are made out of dark energy. One will immediately faint Espeon." Lucario whispered to them.

Me, Pikachu, and Teddiursa, all ran in different directions. Pikachu started using thunderbolt everywhere inside the glass, but nothing happened. The smoke cleared out and all of us could see Espeon, charging up an attack on her red crystal. She zapped confuse ray on all of us. My head felt dizzy and everything was getting distorted. Even my thoughts. Most of thoughts were starting to change, I was seeing them differently. Through someone else's perspective. My vision was getting blurry, but possibly the only thing I remember is being put on Espeon's back. Then, someone knocked down Espeon and threw a full heal on me. My vision was back. I looked to see Pikachu, who was holding a bunch of full heals and throwing them at the scientists. Where did he get those?

Espeon soon got back up but Umbreon, coming back after getting smashed into the door, came and pushed Espeon back down.

"GO!" He said.

I didn't know what to do. Should I help or should I leave like he told me to? Espeon was a threat. A huge threat that possibly no one could defeat. I saw a notepad on a scientist's desk, and I ran over there and picked it up. This could be really useful sometime. After Pikachu was done using full heals, Espeon shot out a huge wave that pushed Umbreon and all of us. It was like a huge sound wave. Me and Pikachu got pushed towards the wall, and Lucario was trying to withstand it.

"Get outta here!" He screamed at us. "Get to Tonor City and confront Raticate!"

Me and Pikachu looked at each other. We had to. It was the only thing we could possibly do. We looked to our top right, where we saw a broken window. We both jumped out and landed on a bush. We saw a tree in front of us, so we decided to climb it. In the bush, we could hear rattling noises. Someone was here with us. I was getting concerned until we saw Teddiursa in the bushes with us.

"What up guys?" He said to us.

Pikachu held up his hand and slapped his face.

"What the hell man?"

"What do you mean?"

"You could've helped us stabilize Espeon!"

"I was getting scared. And also because I was hungry."

Teddiursa got up on the tree and Pikachu sighed in disappointment and we heard a helicopter flying above us. We looked up to see a huge helicopter with spotlights soaring down and a logo on it. That logo? Team Plasma. It flew down on the roof of the police station and the helicopter opened, revealing almost 30 pokemon coming down with weapons on them and standing in a row, with a shadowy figure with a hood walking down.

A beam shot from the roof and Espeon jumped out. The hooded man and Espeon started talking, and suddenly the hooded man nodded his head and waved out his hand to signal something. The pokemon that was standing in a row started walking around the roof and placed some random thin circles.

"Those are bombs." Pikachu said in suspense.

Espeon, The hooded man, and the pokemon all went inside the helicopter and it flew up.

"We've gotta get outta here before it blows up." Pikachu said.

We all got out of the tree and ran away from the soon to be destroyed police station. As I ran with the others, I stopped. Something was pulling me back. Not physically, but mentally. I thought about all the people in the Police station, and how they were all gonna die. The bomb was about to come any second now, and warning them would cause my death and theirs. I wanted to save their lives but I also wanted to save my own. I could hear the loud beeping from the bomb, so that indicated that the bomb was about to explode. I ran with Pikachu and Teddiursa and the bomb blew. The bomb blew up the entire police station and the wave it made hit me, Pikachu and Teddiursa. The wave literally shut down my mind and entire body, and my eyes were closed and I fell to the ground.


End file.
